naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Shapeshifters and Skinwalkers
Applying to be a shifter or skinwalker (SPN or TB)? For the "Powers & Limitations" section of your application: Link to this page. Shapeshifters & Skinwalkers of True Blood Note your "go to" animal if you have one in your application. Shapeshifters Shapeshifters have a hostile relationship with the Ashe Werewolf and other were-animals , who claim that they are the pure species. Shifters are very, very rare, and for this reason, they don't usually run in packs. *Like Ashe werewolves, they can shift whenever they want, but they have a strong urge to shift during a full moon. *They can shift into whatever animal is near by. Only special shifters can change into humans as they are too complex (explained below). *They usually have a "go to" animal that they own in order to have something to shift into in case they have to shift quickly. *If they shift into the same animal enough times, they'll be able to inherit some of that animal's traits - for instance if a shifter owns a dog, and has it as a "go to" animal, then that shifter might develop a heightened sense of smell (or bark in their sleep). *Shapeshifters can be weakened and killed like any animal or human would. When shifters go to sleep in animal form, the shift wears off while they are sleep. When ever they return to human form, they lose their clothes. Becoming a Shifter Shifters can only become shifters via genetics. However, two non-shifters with the "shifter gene" cannot create a shifter. One or more of the parents must be full blooded. Skinwalkers Skinwalkers are a wiccan derived species that can change into any thing at all. Even humans. A skinwalker starts off as a shifter must kill a member of their family in order to have this power. After transforming into a human, the shifter will experience a fever and vomiting blood. Other than this, the same abilities and limitations of a shifter still applies to them. Skinwalkers and Shapeshifters in''' Supernatural''' Shapeshifters Shapeshifters are very common creatures that are come across by many hunters. They typically appear very human. *Unlike True Blood shapeshifters, they can shift into whoever they want, that they have seen - whether they're living, dead, or fictional. They obtain all memories the person has. *When they shift, they literally shed their skin, hair, clothes, etc. How quick and painful it is varies on how powerful the shifter is. *Shapeshifters are much stronger and faster than a human. *Silver is their ultimate weakness. Stabbing them with a silver knife to the heart or shooting them with silver bullets will kill them, as well as decapitation. Becoming a Shapeshifter Shapeshifters are born from impregnated human females. They start off human, though eventually learn how to shift. Skinwalkers Skinwalkers, often mistaken for werewolves or shapeshifters, can shift only into a canine form - which varies depending on the person. All of them still seem to follow the Alpha (first) Skinwalker. *They can shift at free will into any canine form, and do not have the need or a strong urge to shift at the full moon. *Even in their human form, that have an advanced sense of smell. *Typically eat the hearts of their victims. *Silver is their weakness too, stabbing them in the heart or head with a silver knife will kill them. Becoming a Skinwalker Skinwalkers are made, not born. A bite from a skinwalker will infect a human and cause them to become one Related Pages True Blood Canon Supernatural Canon Weres Category:Species Category:Browse